My Darkest Power
by XXEllenCullenXX
Summary: Set after The Reckoning. What happens when a mysterious girl turns up at the gangs door. Who can they trust? When will they ever be safe? Why does Simon find himself unable to keep this one girl from his mind?
1. A Visit

_**So here's my darkest powers fan fiction. I love simon in the books so this is mostly from his POV. Lots of action and some unexpected romance. Rate and reveiw PLEASE! **_

_**Love you all!**_

**

* * *

****Chapter One**

_Simons POV_

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, the air was calm and still and I sat in one oversized armchair doodling in my sketch book. I could hear water running so assumed Tori was having a bath. Derek, Chloe and Dad had all gone shopping. The hype over Chloe's disappearance has gradually disappeared and with her new red hair, the chance of her being recognized was slim. Dad had brought Derek with them, partly because with his enhanced senses he was a good lookout, but also he couldn't bare to be away from Chloe for any length of time_._

We had all ended up back in Buffalo, in an abandon old people's home that Lauren had worked in as a teenager. It was a hazard now, some of the ceiling already caving in. Dad had put enchantments round the place so it was hidden from passing human and even supernaturals. Only the very talented witches and wizards could detect magic without seeing it. Lauren had left three days earlier to scout safe places for us to stay, with the Edison Group all but destroyed; she was in the least danger from the others who may be looking for us.

I yawned slowly and put my sketches to one side working out the kinks in my neck. I stood up slowly and started towards the kitchen, I was interrupted mid stride by a quite knock on the door. I was instantly on guard, no one could see us and Dad had keys. I stood in the hall, facing the door as it was knocked on again. I prayed Tori could hear this; I wasn't much help in defending us. She was a much more talented spell caster. The knocking grew louder and more aggressive; I was frozen in fear and confusion. I didn't want to move again, we had been safe here for 3 weeks, finally settling down.

I heard a roar of frustration and had to dive for cover as the door was blown off its hinges. It sailed through the hallway landing with an echoing boom as it hit the wall on the other side. As the dust cleared I caught site of a figure in the doorway. She wasn't much taller than Chloe, she stood panting, her arms in front of her as if she had pushed the door from her. The dust settled and I caught site of her face.

She had a pale, heart shaped face. Her skin was ivory and rose, with a small button nose and wide red lips. She had a halo of chocolate brown hair, tiny little curls that fell to her shoulders and whipped about her face in the breeze from the door. She spotted me, turning her glare to me. Her eyes were the brightest orange, glowing with gold flecks. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. As I stared in amazement, those eyes closed and she collapsed onto the floor with a thump.

I heard running footsteps as Tori turned the bend and saw the mess.

"Shit, Simon. What happened?" she was climbing over the door now and dropped down so she was next to me.

"I honestly have no idea" I told her, my eyes still on the heap of the girl. Her body lay completely still, her face turned from us. Tori was looking around now, her eyes saw the heap of clothes and she stood up suddenly, pulling me with her.

"What is that?" she pointed at the girl, looking so small - broken on the ground.

"She did this" I motioned to the destruction around us and Tori snorted.

"Yeah right. Did you hit your head Simon?" Tori asked me, her trademark smirk smeared all over her face. I shot her a filthy look and started to climb over to where the girl lay.

"If she did this, maybe you shouldn't touch her" Tori's sarcasm was starting to get on my nerves now as she shadowed my footsteps.

"I can't just leave her like this" I motioned to where she lay on the floor, the wall around the door already crumbling and the cracks in the ceiling threatening to fall. Tori nodded at me as I reached the girl. I turned her over slowly, bending down to put my cheek against her mouth.

"She's breathing" I told Tori as I slung the girl over my shoulder in a fireman's lift. Tori lead me to the living room and motioned to the sofa, I lay the girl on the sofa lightly, scared that she had some injuries I couldn't see.

"I bet that broke your dad's spell" Said Tori and I heard her walk towards the front door. I couldn't follow her, my eyes were glued to the girl whose face was now turned to us, even in sleep she was beautiful, her skin flawless, her lips parted slightly. I heard Tori come up behind me again.

"Nope, still can't see the house. Your dad is one good wizard" she told me. She followed my gaze to the girl, taking her in for the first time. "Whoa, she's pretty". Our staring was interrupted by Derek's voice.

"What the hell happened here?" Derek shouted, I could hear scrambling as they tried to make it through the rubble.

"Simon? Tori?" Chloe's voice was breathless with worry.

"We're in here" Tori called to her as I turned towards the door. Derek was the first one in, followed closely by Chloe. She rushed forward to hug Tori, who looked faintly surprised but embraced her back.

"What on earth happened son?" my dad asked as he walked towards us. I hadn't been looking at him; my brother had been alternating between staring at me and staring at the girl on the sofa. His gaze was murderous.

"More importantly, who is that?" Derek's voice was low, almost a growl and he pointed at the girl. The whole room's attention suddenly turned her.

"She's what happened, Dad" I answered my dad, ignoring Derek.

"Why did you let her in here?" Derek shouted, still pointing at the girl.

"I didn't! She blew the door right off the hinges! Then she just sort of collapsed on the door step" I told him.

"Well, obviously she's dangerous. And like an idiot you let her in!" Derek was up in my face now, towering over me. Intimidating me.

"Does she look dangerous to you!" I pointed at her now. In sleep, so fragile and feminine. She almost looked like a child, her body curved and her hands over her face as if trying to shield herself from the harsh world. Chloe stood between us, placing her hand on Derek's chest, almost instantly he relaxed.

"What are we going to do with her dad?" I turned to dad. His eyes were dark now, worry creased his forehead.

"We wait till she wakes up, she might need our help or she might be of help. For now we keep watch and ready to leave in case she didn't come alone" Dad spoke to Derek, his face turned from mine. Disappointment was written all over his face as he walked out of the room, Derek at his heels. Chloe gave me a small smile and followed after them.

I turned my attention back to the girl; I couldn't find any anger in me to blame her. For making my dad disappointed in me, for making my brother mad. Something about her was just hard to hate. I crossed the room and sat on the arm chair across from her. I had been watching her for a few minutes when Derek entered the room, he had a length of rope in his hands. His eyes met mine and when I didn't protest he walked over to her and began to tie her hands together. He snaked the rope around her thin wrists and tied it in an expert knot, one we had learnt at camp a few years back. He then proceeded to tie her feet together. I watched him from a distance, my arms crossed in front of me.

Derek retreated to the doorway and leant against the door frame. He was soon joined by Chloe who upon seeing him leant into his chest. Derek pulled her close, one of his arms wound round her waist and he softly kissed the top of her head. Jealousy rocketed through me, I looked away quickly but not before I saw the expression in my brother's eyes. Guilt, pity, hurt. We were quiet for a few more minutes when we were joined by my dad. The girl started to wake, she opened her eyes slowly, blinking as everything came into focus. I thought I must have imagined the flaming colour of her eyes, but as I looked into her face I saw a startling pair of amber eyes. The gold had vanished but what was left was the deepest orange.

The room was silent as she took in her bound feet and hands, and with a practised pull she used her stomach muscles to push herself upright. I saw Derek flinch beside me but she made no effort to get up, she sat in the middle of the sofa, her eyes cast downwards and her hair covering her face. No one spoke for a long time.

"What are you doing here?" My dad broke the silence, his voice hard. No introduction, no unnecessary information. She did not speak; her face was still, barely acknowledging we were there. She was shaking slightly, from fear or cold I wasn't sure.

"You came alone, what for? How did you know we were here?"My dad continued, still nothing. She just sat there, shaking - rocking forward and back, making no attempt to struggle. After a few more probing questions dad gave up. He stood up and cast his eyes to me.

"She's alone, she doesn't seem a threat. You let her in, she's your responsibility. Keep an eye on her" and with a final questioning glance at the girl he strode out of the room. Chloe left soon after, only Derek remained, hands crossed over his chest, jaw muscles clenched. Chloe's voice floated through the hallway.

"Derek, leave her. She's not doing any harm"

With a final parting grimace in my direction Derek exited the room after Chloe. I relaxed a bit more when they left the room, which seemed strange when a total and possibly dangerous stranger sat opposite me. She did not move for hours, while I fidgeted. I tried everything, reading, drawing, watching TV and finally lighting the fire. I kept one eye on her but she did not move, barely breathed. She did not speak; her eyes remained on the floor. Usually I would have found it unnerving, but this just looked tragic. As if she were dead, drained of all life. By 10:00 pm I was very worried about her.

Chloe was the only person to come in here; she brought dinner for two, two pillows and blankets. I smiled at her, as she passed me dinner. She walked towards the girl and lay her food on the coffee table in front of her.

"She won't touch it" I told Chloe. Chloe's brows creased with worry, as she came and sat on the armrest of my chair.

"Has she even moved since this morning?" Chloe asked me. Her eyes were wide with concern.

"Nope, not a peep, not a move" I told her, tucking into the huge plate food she had given me.

"Well, Mr Bae has gone out to see if anyone knows who this girl is, he said to not wait up for him." Chloe told me as she absently fluffed our pillows and set about making me a small bed on the floor.

"Derek won't be sleeping tonight I am sure of it, but I thought this might make you more comfy" she told me with a smile.

"What is Derek's problem? She's hardly dangerous, she hasn't even struggled" I fumed at Chloe.

"He's just being Derek, overcautious. But she doesn't seem to be a threat so I'll see if I can get him to back down a little." Chloe said to me as she walked out of the room.

"Thanks Clo" I called out to her in the hallway, she turned off the hallway light and headed upstairs. The fire in here gave off a flickering light, and I settled down to eat. I was silent for a while, but a long gurgle from the girl's stomach broke the silence.

"You're hungry" I stated the obvious, but she did not move. "When was the last time you ate?" I asked her, putting my food to one side and crossing the room towards her. I sat down next to her and she winced, the first time she had moved, her hands came up to protect her face.

"I'm not going to hurt you" I told her softly, she turned one orange eye to me and slowly dropped her hands and straightened her body. I reached out to her hands and slowly undid the knot Derek had made, pulling the rope off her and throwing it across the room. The fire made her eyes flicker as she watched me. "Will you eat something?" I asked her, picking up her plate and putting it on her lap. She did nothing for a few minutes.

"Please" I whispered. She turned to face me now, releasing the power of her eyes on me. She looked at me for a second and very obviously picked up a bit of bread and put it in her mouth.

"Thank you" I told her sincerely, standing up and sitting back in my chair opposite her. We ate in silence for a bit as she emptied her plate gradually. As much as I tried I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She didn't meet me gaze, keeping her eyes firmly on her plate. When she was done, she looked up at me questionably. I cautiously reach towards her, watched as she shrank back slightly and took the plate from her.

"I am just going to put these in the kitchen" I told her, testing her. I turned my back on her as I walked the hallway to the kitchen and put the plates in the sink. I walked back into the room; she sat in the same place, feet still tied. Eyes on the floor. I had given her an easy escape but still there she sat. She wanted to be here, joy erupted in me for a strange reason. I stopped myself before I split into a huge smile. I pulled my chair closer to her now, only the coffee table between us.

"My name is Simon" I spoke quietly and motioned to me, maybe the reason she didn't speak was because she didn't speak English. She was silent, not looking at me. I tried again.

"You can talk to me, I promise I won't hurt you" I told her, she continued to look at the floor. I slowly reached a hand towards her, but she moved away and i dropped it. "What is your name?" I asked again, she still did not look up. I sighed in frustration and stood up suddenly, turning my back on her and staring into the fire. The flames licked up the logs, I closed my eyes slowly, listening to the crackling of the fire, the faintest whispering from upstairs, the tick of the grandfather clock...

"Ella" a voice whispered behind me. I whipped round to see the girl looking at me, her eyes wide.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"Ella, my name is Ella" her voice was quiet, so soft it was almost a whisper. I could hear a faint accent but she hadn't said enough for me to work it out yet.

"Ella?" I looked at her. A perfectly ordinary name for such an extraordinary girl. But somehow... now she said it; it suited her, suddenly the most beautiful name. The way it rolled over the tongue and the way she said it, like a whispered caress. She nodded at me, her auburn eyes following me as I walked towards her.

"Simon" she said with a nod. My name on her mouth suddenly made it sound more beautiful than it was. I watched her as she cast her eyes around the room.

"Why are you here?" I asked her. "How did you get here?" her eyes widened and she did not speak. I realised I had overstepped it. She turned away from me.

"Are you tired?" in response she nodded. I put the bigger of the two pillows at one end of the sofa. She did not move.

"Lie down" I told her and she lay, her head resting on the pillow. I bent down to untie her feet. She did not shrink back this time. I pulled off her sneakers while I was there and draped a blanket over her body. She did not speak, only watched me as I did it.

I retreated back to my chair, she watched me go her wide, scared eyes tracking me.

"Sleep, I'll keep an eye on things" I whispered to her. Her eyes stayed glued to mine for a while, I met her gaze happily. Within a few minutes they began to droop and within seconds they were shut. The fire burned brightly, basking her face in a yellow glow. I picked up my sketch book and drew, a dark room, a small figure half hidden under blankets. Her dark curls fell into her peaceful face as she slept and I drew a boy, sitting next to her staring down at her in wonder.


	2. Talk

**Chapter 2:**

**Simons POV**

I hadn't slept a wink and as the sun rose over the flat land around the house and the birds started to sing I decided to get up. Despite having no sleep, I felt rested. I had only left the girls side once, to run to my room and bring my coloured pencils. She had slept all night, so quietly - barley moving. So now here I sat, a sleeping girl and possibly the best drawing I had ever done. I took one final look at it, my drawing didn't compare to the girl. Her magic couldn't be captured in lines. I closed the book and stowed it under the cushion in my chair. Heaving myself off the chair, I shot a warning look at the girl. She was still asleep, only the movement of her chest proving she was actually alive.

I walked the hallway into the kitchen. Derek sat at the table, 4 pieces of toast in front of him.

"Good morning" I said as I passed him. Reaching for the tea pot, it was warm so I assumed Derek had made tea for me, he didn't drink caffeine. I poured myself a cup and added milk, no sugar obviously and sat opposite my brother. He pushed the toast towards me but I shook my head.

"Aren't you going to shout at me?" I asked him, I was expecting the kind of silence that meant Derek was mad. This morning he just seemed calm, happy even.

"I was wrong, she doesn't seem to be a danger to us" he said quietly. My mouth just about dropped, Derek admitting he was wrong?

"Well, that's a first" I smiled at him "Chloe is a good influence on you" I joked quietly.

"Yeah, she is" his eyes clouded over and his face turned oddly serene, the way he always looked when he thought about Chloe. Dad had told him it was a werewolf thing. To Derek - Chloe was everything.

I tried not to let the jealousy show but Derek saw it and looked away. It wasn't so much Chloe – although I did still have feelings for her. But more the closeness, the finality of knowing that one person was yours. Forever. I stood up and walked the length of the hallway.

She was sitting up, in the same position as yesterday; the blanket lay over her lap. Her eyes were open, but her face was sleepy. I walked to my chair and sat in it, sipping my tea.

"Good morning" I said with a soft smile, she did not move. Just stared at me.

"What, not speaking again today?" I laughed at her and took another sip of my tea.

"Good morning, Simon" she said quietly, her lips barely moving, as if afraid of making too much noise. I did not react, just studied her with interest, she did not shrink back under my gaze; instead her flaming eyes met mine. I was lost for a minute, lost in the intensity of her stare.

Chloe walked into the room, breaking the trance. She smiled at Ella shyly.

"I bet you would like a shower and some clean clothes, you look about my size" Chloe told the girl, she instantly moved further into the sofa, her wide, troubled eyes meeting mine.

"It's okay Ella, Chloe isn't going to hurt you" I told her, feeling a strange thrill as I used her name.

"Your name is Ella? That's pretty" Chloe said softly. Her eyes a warm sky blue. "Simon's right, I'm not going to hurt you, you can have a nice hot shower, change of clothes and come right back down to Simon, okay?" Chloe asked the Ella. She nodded as an answer; Chloe held her small hand out to her and Ella shot me a look. I nodded at her- saying it was okay. She took Chloe's hand in hers and I heard Chloe pull her upstairs. Derek followed behind them, I was about to protest- sure he would frighten Ella. I knew that Derek would not leave Chloe, when there was any chance of her being in danger so I stayed silent.

I decided I needed a shower too so I followed the hallway to my room. It used to be a study, with a sofa bed and lines of files. I pulled out a clean tee from my backpack and clean jeans. I walked into the adjoining bathroom and turned on the shower. Pulling my clothes off I looked in the mirror, my brown eyes were wide, my hair spiky and messy. My tanned skin looked suddenly silly against my blond hair and dark eyes. I had never been self critical and I wondered why now I felt I wasn't good enough.

_Good enough for what?_ I asked myself. I was scared of the answer, so I stepped into the burning shower as a distraction. I showered as quickly as possible, running shampoo through my hair. I wanted to be there for Ella when she came downstairs. Stepping out of the shower I pulled on my clean clothes and walked into the hallway. I could hear running water and Chloe and Derek laughing so I assumed everything was okay. Picking up my mug from the living room, I went into the kitchen, turning on the water I started to clean the dishes.

I had just finished them when Chloe came into the kitchen, Derek behind her. Her small hand wrapped securely in his. I smiled a hello.

"Where's Ella?" I enquired quietly as Chloe sat down at the table, picking a huge red apple from the fruit bowl and biting into it.

"She's getting dressed, I left her with Tori" Chloe said quietly, I cast her a shocked look.

"Don't ask me why but Tori was being strangely nice too her..." Chloe said with a bewildered look. I shrugged and dried my hand on the tea towel by me.

"I see you got her to talk? What did you find out?" Derek asked , his low voice was curious.

"Her name, she wouldn't say anything else" I told him, pulling the muesli from the cupboard, my breakfast among the boxes of sugar puffs and coco pops.

"She's not much of a talker then" Chloe smiled, biting into her apple.

"Bit like you then" Derek rumbled beside her, she looked up to meet his eyes.

"And you" neither looked away, they stared into each other eyes. Having one of those silent conversations that neither me or dad could understand. Suddenly Derek leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. Chloe turned bright pink and looked away, Derek eyes stayed glued to her. While I had been watching them, I hadn't seen Tori come in.

She coughed to get everyone's attention. When we turned around she rolled her eyes.

"Could you two be any more clichéd?" she shot a venomous look at Derek. He looked away as she wondered into the room grabbing a piece of Derek's toast as she went by. He growled quietly and she stuck her tongue out at him and sat next to Chloe.

Ella stood in the door way, her dark curls were damp and her eyes were watching Derek and Chloe. She wore a plain white long sleeved top over tight black jeans- both Tori's. She wore a blue shirt over her top that I realised was mine. Chloe saw me looking and shot me a small smile. I turned away from the group, pulling the navy pack from the window sill and checked my blood. I gave myself a shot, wincing slightly as the needle went into my skin.

"Are you sick?" Ella's soft voice was right behind me. Her eyes were on my arm, worry in her stare. The room was silent now, the first time all the others had heard her speak.

"I have diabetes" I told her. I had forgotten that not everyone knew, I didn't hide in the bathroom to take shots anymore. Everyone here new, her brows creased with confusion. I realised the needle was still in my skin and pulled it out with a wince.

A small drop of blood fell from the hole and she cocked her head to the side as she watched it slide down my arm. I watched, shocked as she reached towards it. Trailing one finger over the hole in my arm, she closed her eyes, breathing slowly. She moved her finger away and where the hole had been was just smooth tanned skin, not even a mark. I looked at her in awe, her expression did not change.

I turned to the group and saw no one had noticed this small exchange, Derek was talking to Chloe, and Tori was reading a newspaper my dad must have left. Seeing that reminded me of dad.

"Where's Dad?" I asked Derek.

"Aunt Lauren called him last night; she thinks she has found some people who can help us. He went to check it out" Chloe answered.

"He said he was sorry, he didn't want to leave us. He said we need to keep our heads down for a couple of days until he comes back" Derek told me.

"He put Derek in charge" Chloe told everyone, it was clear she was with him when dad called, probably when she was supposed to be in her own bed.

"Of course he did" I muttered darkly.

"What is that meant to mean?" Derek asked, standing up with a force that pushed his chair down.

"Dad trusts you to look after all of us" I met his gaze. He knew what I meant, he trusted Derek more than me – his own flesh and blood.

"I'm the eldest" Derek said softly, as an explanation.

"I know exactly why Dad put you in charge" Dad thought I was irresponsible, reckless, stupid. I looked away from Derek, the kitchen fell silent. Derek stood up and left the room, Chloe's eyes following him.

"You didn't have to do that" Chloe told me, disappointment in her eyes.

"Yes, I did" I said, she sighed and followed after him. Tori laughed.

"Someone needs to tell him where to get off, and Little Ms Blue Eyes is hardly going to do it, is she?" Tori gloated quietly, smirking like anything.

"Stop it Tori" she scoffed quietly and left the room, taking the paper with her. I sat in the chair near me, sighing loudly and putting my face in my hands. I heard the chair opposite me scrape as Ella sat down. She watched me with troubled eyes, reaching one small hand out towards me. She touched the skin of my arm softly, her skin ice cold. I jumped in shock and she dropped her hand and her gaze.

"Sorry you had to see that" I told her quietly, groaning as I lifted my head up. I took the bowl of muesli from the counter behind me and began to eat. She watched me in amazement.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I asked her, turning on a smile. She blinked up at me then looked at my bowl.

"You don't have to have this, it's not very nice" I motioned to my bowl and laughed. "My dad calls it rabbit food, well he used to..." I cut myself off, sighing quietly. She looked at me again, then the bowl, curiosity in her eyes. I pushed it towards her and she took the spoon in her hand and picked up a mouthful and ate it. She closed her eyes as she ate, chewing slowly. She swallowed and opened her eyes slowly, her face breaking into a grin.

"You like it?" I asked her quietly, and she nodded. I got up and made her a bowl of muesli, adding all the things I wasn't allowed, strawberries, blackberries and poured cream over the top of it. I put it in front of her and she watched it for a few seconds.

"Go ahead, eat" she picked up her spoon and took a small mouthful. She ran the taste in her mouth and closed her eyes, her face turned up in pleasure.

"Nice, huh?" she smiled at me.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"What for?" I raised an eyebrow.

"For this" she motioned to the bowl "for being so kind to me"

"You're welcome, Ella" I told her and we lapsed into silence, occasionally I shot a look her way. She didn't look up, her eyes on her food. By the time I had finished she was only halfway through her bowl.

"Are you finished?" I asked, she nodded and I took her plate. She sat still, the kind of still only she could do. I watched her as only her eyes moved, drinking in the room. Her eyes were curious and I could almost see her itching to get up and explore.

"Would you like a tour?" I asked her, her face lighten instantly. She broke into a shy smile, her perfect red lips turning up slightly at the corner. I held my hand out shyly, she looked at it for a second.

I was about to drop it when she put her hand in mine, her soft skin was cold again. I pulled her up, she stood beside me. All I could hear was her soft breaths. We walked into the hallway, and up the stairs. Her eyes followed the room, watching the swing of the pendent in the grandfather clock, seeing the faces in the pictures on the wall of the stairs - trailing her hand over the soft oak banister.

I took her the length of the hallway, telling her the doors as we passed.

"Chloe's and Tori's room" I said quietly. "Derek's room, Dad's room" she watched in interest, we didn't enter the others room. We stopped at a dark mahogany door, her eyes turned towards me, interest flaring.

"That's the library" she turned towards it, her brow wrinkled. I reached across her body to pull the door open. She let out a shocked gasp as she saw the room, shelves on the wall, large red chairs dotted around the room, an old desk in one corner.

"Books" she whispered, dropping my hand and walking over to the nearest bookshelf. She trailed her fingers along their spines, feeling the soft covers of the old books and the hard paper of the newer ones. I leant against the nearest bookshelf and watched her. This was the first conscious move she had made without being told to do so, her hands ran over the spines so softly, barely brushing them. Her quick orange eyes reading title after title, her soft lips turned up in a small smile- a smile that touched her eyes for the first time since she had been here.

"You like books, huh?" I smiled over at her, folding my arms over my chest. She didn't look at me, eyes still on the books, she nodded in response.

"Would you like to take one, you know to read?" she turned her scorching eyes to me.

"Could I?" she asked her eyes straying back to the books.

"sure, pick out one you want" I laughed at her as she turned back to the books, pulling some out, reading the blurb and putting them back. I sat on a nearby sofa to watch her, she would inspect each book, bending down to see the lowest shelf and standing on tip toe to reach the higher ones. I watched her in amusement; occasionally she would meet my eyes and smile at me. My heart would tumble slightly; I crossed my arms over it, trying to get it to be quiet.

After 20 minutes of nothing but silence and the smell of old books in the air she chose one. It was one of the oldest in the room, the cover a faded blue, she took it in her hand and walked over to me. Her eyes on her feet again as we shuffled out of the room. I started towards the stairs when her voice stopped me.

"Simon?" I turned round to meet her questioning face "where is your room?" She enquired, her face turning an awfully cute shade of pink. I motioned for her to follow me and took her downstairs. I lead her to my bedroom door and opened it.

She stood in the doorway, watching me as I picked up my spare sneakers and put them behind my bed, picked up my towel off the floor and put it in the bathroom. She was still in the doorway when I came back into my room.

"You can come in Ella" she hesitated for a second befog stepping into my room. I sat down on my bed as she wondered over to the wall by my bed. Studying the drawings and photo's stuck on it.

"You did these?" she asked pointing to my drawings; it was my turn to nod this time.

"They're beautiful, perfect" she smiled over at me.

_Like you _I said in my head. I patted the space next to me on the bed. She took a picture from the wall, sitting next to me she handed it to me. It was the picture taken at Andrew's - me and Derek in his back garden, roasting marshmallows.

"You are brothers? "She asked, pointing at Derek.

"Foster brothers" I corrected her. She looked down again.

"Do you feel like brothers?" she asked, placing a hand over her heart. "In here?" Her gaze was steady as she studied me.

"Yeah, we do" I spoke the truth, Derek was my best friend. We were much closer than some blood brothers I knew.

"You shouldn't fight then, your all each other has" she said imply, her eyes back on the picture.

"No he has Chloe and Dad" I said bitterly.

"And what do you have?" she turned her head to the side, her eyes alight with curiosity.

"I don't know..." I said quietly, my eyes tried to stray from hers but I couldn't manage it, flecks of gold and silver danced round her irises.

"He has his father and his..." she asked quietly.

"Mate" I told her.

"Mate?" she questioned.

"His soul mate" I sneered quietly, jealousy leaking in my speech.

"You don't believe in soul mates?" she whispered, her mouth turned up in a small smile.

"I never used too..." I said without thinking, my eyes already lost in her shining eyes. She fell silent and still, as if she forgot that she wasn't meant to be comfortable.

"What about you?" I asked quietly, expecting her to stay silent. The way she always did when I asked about her. To my surprise she opened her lips.

"If everyone has a soul mate, why do some people die alone?" She raised her eyebrow at me, expecting a replay. I didn't say anything, her skin colouring as I locked her in a steady gaze. I noticed a faint scar running down her neck, without thinking I reached out to touch it.

When I was close enough to touch her a small spark erupted between my hand and her face, I pulled it away and put it in my mouth -nursing a hurt hand and a thoroughly hurt ego.

"Did you do that?" I enquired, she answered with the cutest giggle, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.


	3. Questions

**Chapter 3**

**Simon's POV**

Derek decided to spend the reminder of the evening trying to rebuild the front door into a working shape. Choosing a large block of wood from the shed at the back of the house, Derek carried it one handed into the dining room. Me lagging behind with a heavy box of tools, having a super-strong brother made me seem a lot less manly.

Derek laid the wood on the dining room table with a loud bang. He took the toolbox from me and but it on the table by the door.

"The lock looks pretty intact" he motioned to the remains of the door propped up against the wall. Walking over to it he seized the lock in his too big hands. Wrenching it from the door with a loud crack, splinters of wood flying.

I heard a soft sigh behind me. Chloe sauntered in the room, leaning against the wall opposite me.

"Very manly" she commented a slight smile on her lips. Derek grumbled something and turned away so she couldn't see the blush spreading over his cheeks. I heard footsteps behind me, so soft I knew they couldn't be Tori. Ella came into sight, standing in the doorway as Derek got to work on the door. He was measuring the length of wood, a long yellow tape measure in his hands.

"I'm sorry" Ella said, her orange eyes glued to Derek. The room was silent, this was the first time she had spoken to anyone but me. The snap of the tape measure cut the tension as Derek straightened up.

"What for" he shot her a look, towering over her.

"For that" she motioned to the door "I didn't mean to break anything"

He coughed.

"Oh, well it's okay" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, and to my surprise shot her a small smile. I felt weird, like I wanted to pull her from him. Jealous, why on earth was I jealous? I shook my head.

Derek had turned back to the wood now, asking Chloe for a pencil. She wandered over to him and handed him one. He kissed her hand in a wordless thank you. She sat on the edge of the table, watching him work. I seethed as she stared at my brother, a mixture of tenderness, wonder and desire lit her ice blue eyes.

I wasn't sure how long I stood there, seething in rage that I had no right to feel, feeling betrayal that was unjust before a pair of cold hands touched the bare skin of my arms. I turned to see Ella staring at me, her flaming eyes oddly restful. I looked at her hands still rested on my forearms and took one of her hands in mine, pulling her from the room.

She didn't let go of my hand and I wasn't about to protest. I turned her to face me; her eyes were cast down, following the cracks in the floorboards. I watched as she studied them, the soft swish of her curls as she moved her head, the constant rise and fall of her chest.

She looked up then, I tried to remember how to speak. I watched as the silver and gold flecks in her eyes reflected the dim light of the hall. I pulled my hand from Ella's as I heard footsteps overhead.

"Simon!" I groaned out loud as Tori strode down the stairs carrying a huge white washing basket. She had her "I mean business" face on. I rolled my eyes and winked briefly at Ella. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her giggle.

"Yes, Tori?" I asked, sighing loudly.

"It's your day to do laundry" Tori said pushing the basket into my hands.

"It's hardly a time to do laundry" I told her, knowing very well it was futile to argue with Tori when she was in one of her moods.

"Just because you have acquired a..." she eyed Ella with a faint look of disgust. Like Derek - Tori didn't trust easy "pet" she sneered, happy with her choice of insulting words. I saw Ella move away from us, distancing herself and turn her head down to the floor, holding her hands in front of her.

"Stop being a bitch" I murmured, quietly but loud enough for her to hear.

"Whatever" Tori shook the insult off, perfectly accustomed to it by now. "Mr Bae's rules, you stick to them" She gave me a horribly false smile. She then shot a look at Ella.

"I'll keep an eye on this" she motioned to Ella. And turned to walk up the stairs, Ella followed behind silently.

"Ella. Tori" Tori stopped her pale face peering at me over the banister "her name is Ella" Tori barely registered this.

"Yeah, whatever" and with a flick of her hand and a parade of footsteps she disappeared upstairs.

Half an hour later I was still shifting through all the laundry. I had a clean pile of darks – mostly Derek's and a dirty pile of lights already in the machine. I was just adding detergent when a voice echoed behind me.

"Laundry" Derek rumbled right behind me, I jumped and spilled detergent down my jumper. Derek's low laugh "You're worse than Chloe".

"Dude, seriously normal people make some noise when they walk" I told him, harsher then I meant it to be. Chloe's face kept flitting through my mind, the wonder, the adoration in her eyes when she looked at my brother.

He took two loud steps on the spot.

"Better?" he raised one eyebrow and we shared a smile. He smiled a hell of a lot more often nowadays.

"Was there something you wanted?" I asked as I closed the machine, Derek was already changing the dials on the machine.

"It's about Ella" Derek said. I busied my hands with folding the clean laundry, Derek did the same.

"What about her?" I asked.

"I have been keeping an eye on her, and I think your right. She doesn't seem to be a danger. But..."

"You're hardly going to trust her when we have no idea where she came from?" I interrupted.

"Exactly"

"Fair enough" I said, adding a large black t-shirt to Derek's pile.

"I have been trying to work out what kind of supernatural she is. Very few witches could perform a spell that blew a door right off its hinges" His eyes darkened as he concentrated. "So I was thinking maybe a Half –Demon?" the last statement was a question directed at me.

"With what power?" I asked.

"Telekinesis, but if that is the case she must be very powerful" Derek said. I nodded, that would take a lot of power.

"So I was thinking maybe she has the power of wind" Derek started. "What do you think, has she said anything else to you?" I felt odd satisfaction with being the one with any hold over her, the one she has confided in most.

"She barely speaks, and especially not about herself" I added with a slight grin.

"Simon, you have to try and find out more about her. Most importantly how she knew we were here. If Dad wasn't away I would have left already, if push comes to shove and he's not back by tomorrow evening we leave him a note and escape" Derek said, authority creeping in his voice. The way it always did when he knew he was suggesting something I wouldn't like.

"We can't leave him again" I argued back.

"Remember the last time we waited for him? We waited too long and got caught. We can't get caught again, you know what it would mean" Derek whispered, his voice strained.

"A death sentence" I stated.

"Not just me, but Chloe and Tori too. We're genetically modified, uncontrollable and powerful. We will need to be taken care off" I knew what he was doing, baiting me. The image of him and Chloe cold and still stuck in my mind like a song on loop. I knew I wasn't in as much danger as the others- tame as my powers were. I didn't need him making me feel any guiltier then I already felt.

"I get it Derek. I know what will happen" I snapped at him.

"Tomorrow Evening" he reminded him. I gave him a stiff nod.

"Boys!" Chloe's voice issued from the kitchen, calling us to dinner. I stretched quietly, dropping a black skirt that was so short it had to be Tori's into her pile. Derek led the way down the hall to the kitchen. I stopped off at my room and took the navy pouch, tested my blood and injected myself with insulin before I walked back into the dining room.

I walked into the long room, a large wooden table occupying most of the space. Ella sat on the chair nearest me, rigid and straight. A pile of untouched rice in front of her. I took the seat beside her and opposite Derek who was already wolfing down his rice and stew. Ella watched him, fascination in her eyes as he attacked his food savagely.

I picked up my fork and began to eat. Ella did not move, simply stared at me with those wide expressive eyes.

"Eat" I whispered, my voice wasn't heard over the chatter between Chloe and Tori. Ella picked up her fork immediately and began to eat

"Guys, I have decided that if our dad isn't back by tomorrow evening. It's time we relocated." Derek shot a shifty look at Ella, who appeared to not be listening; she was looking out of the window. The same curious expression on her face as she stared into the distance.

"We can't leave Mr Bae behind" Chloe stated quietly. Already Chloe had become fond of our dad, he had welcomed her into the family happily. Already treating her like the daughter I was sure she would one day become.

"We'll leave him a note. He'll catch up" Derek addressed the whole table before turning to Chloe. "We need to make sure we're all safe" when he said we I knew he was only talking about Chloe. Only for Chloe would Derek ever desert our dad. Chloe's safety would always come first with him now.

"I don't think we should go anywhere without Mr Bae. It took us so long to_ find_ him in the first place" Tori smiled, a genuine smile - A rare occurrence for Tori, Chloe giggled quietly. Derek shot Tori a look darker then night, Tori stared back. Nothing intimidated Tori, especially not Derek.

"Derek's right, we can't take chances. We don't have second chances anymore, it's life or death for us" The table fell silent as I said this. I closed my eyes, feeling the weight pressing down on my shoulders again. I prayed Dad would come back soon; I wasn't cut out to handle this. It was hardly fair that 15 and 16 year olds should have to be racing for their lives. I longed for the days of school dances and annoying teaches. Of first dates and late night parties. Where the worst of my problems was not being able to eat as much as my friends.

I longed to be strong and smart like Derek, to always know what to do. To be brave enough to fight but humble enough to know when to run. I wanted to be of use, I didn't do anything for the group. Derek was our protector, our leader. Tori was the army, bursting full of rage and power. Chloe, resilient and clever uncovering information that we all needed. Where did that leave me, neither clever nor powerful? What was I? Court jester?

I sighed quietly, suddenly losing my appetite. The rest of the meal was silent as each person reflected on what was to come, sleeping rough again. Lost and unsure of where we were going, when we would next feel safe.

"Get a good sleep tonight" Derek told the table as he stood up. "You're going to need it, alarms set for 7am" he offered his hand to Chloe and she took it gladly. Derek disappeared out of the door, Chloe towed firmly by his side.

"Ella can sleep in my room tonight. Chloe is sure to be sleeping with tall, dark and gruesome tonight" Tori said loudly, I shushed her half-heartedly.

"No it's okay; I'll keep an eye on her. She can sleep in my bed; I'll sleep on the floor" I told Tori - taking mine and Ella's plates and putting them in the sink

Tori shrugged "Makes no difference to me" and with that she left the room with a passing "night".

Ella was already standing at the door, her hands clasped behind her back. As I walked past her arm brushed my hip, sending shivers down the length of my side. I wondered into my room, turning around to see her still leant against the dining room door frame.

"Come on then" I motioned to her with my index finger. As she walked towards me I started to absent mindedly clean my room, picking up sketches and books from the floor. Ella came into my room, and sat tentatively on the end of my bed.

"You take the bed tonight" I told her as I wondered into the living room, picking up the bedding Ella had slept in last night from the sofa. I pulled my sketch book from under the chair cushion and started to walk back to my room.

Chloe was sat on my bed, in her pyjamas and a tank top. She handed Ella something and wondered out of my room, beaming at me as she passed.

"What was that?" I asked Ella as turning my back to arrange my bedding into a comfortable settlement on the floor.

"Pyjamas" Ella said behind me. I straightened my pillow and pulled at my cover, turning around to face Ella.

She had her back to me, having already taken off my shirt-which lay in a heap on the floor. She was pulling off her long white top. I saw a long pale back, stretched as she pulled the shirt over head. I watched for just a second as she took the shirt off, picking a black long sleeved top from the pile on my bed.

"sorry" I stammered and turned around to let her change. I wondered into the bathroom to get changed myself. Pulling off my shirt as I went - wetting my face running the water through my blond hair. Pulling on pyjama pants and a top. I wondered back into the room. Ella was fully dressed now, in sweatpants I knew were mine and a black top of Tori's. Both too big for her. She sat on my bed, looking over the drawings closest to her. Overhead we could hear the gurgle of pipes as someone showered, Derek I assumed.

I sat beside her on my bed as she softly traced the lines on one of the drawing I had just finished with her little finger. She stopped for a minute to pull a hairband from her wrist and tie her curls in a messy bun.

"Ella? Can I ask you a question?" she turned her head so I could see her nod.

"Why did you come here?" I asked. I heard the curiosity in my voice. She turned her head to look at the wall; I noticed a small beauty spot at the bottom of her neck, her skin a pale white. The short scar just under her jaw was facing me, it was very small, only 4-5cm but it rose in a puckered pink line. I fully expected her to refuse to speak, to close up. To turn away from me and lapse into the silence she was so good at. She didn't.

"I came here for you" She whispered.

"Me?" I was shocked, not the response I had thought. But a strange joy twisted in my gut, my inside churning, my throat felt heavy.

"All of you" He eyes met mine, wide and honest. "I'm like you guys. I couldn't stay where I was" her voice broke. "I couldn't stand it" Hr voice was low, pained. She looked at me with a pleading look, begging me to understand. I didn't.

"What happened, why couldn't you stay?" I asked her, my voice low with urgency. She turned her head and stayed silent, her mouth twisted in a sad line. It was silent for a minute, until her sad sigh broke the quiet. Before I had even made a conscious decision I had moved closer to her, softly tracing her hand with my fingertips.

"How did you get here?" I asked, trying to ease the tension of my past question.

She smiled, just a quick lift of her mouth. It did not touch her eyes, the misery ever present in them burning with the intensity of fire.

"I flew" She whispered, bending her face closer to mine. Her breath tickled my cheek and I shivered.

"That I can believe" I laughed out loud. The magic of this girl was only just being discovered, you just had to look at her to know she was different from others. Special. Supernatural. I smiled to myself.

"Simon?" she had my attention instantly.

"Yes?"

"Your leaving tomorrow?" her voice broke, she coughed quietly to hide it.

"Yes" she looked down at her hands, refusing to say anything else. I suddenly thought what she must be thinking; we were leaving, leaving her. The idea of being parted from her was uncomfortable... almost painful. Her wide, scared eyes met mine.

"Will you come too?" I asked.

"They don't want me" no self pity in her words, just a statement of fact.

"I want you" it was true, her magic held me captive. I was at a loss to how she did it, just radiating extraordinary things. Her sadness was so real, so tangible. Her vulnerability, her innocence so obvious. Never in my life had I met someone so open with their emotions, but so closed with their mind.

"Will you come with me" she closed her eyes as I said this, stretching her body beside me.

"I will" she whispered and with a small yawn she fell silently asleep.


	4. Listen

**Heres another chapter, i already had this half done so you'll have to wait a while for the other chapyers :( i have exams this week. Please reveiw and tell me what you think. Do you like Ella? I'm wondering; is she is a very likeable character? :D any comments always helpful.**

**Love you all xxx Elle**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Derek's POV**

Chloe was already sitting on my bed when I got out of the shower, packing her bag. She had a pile of clothes on one side of her and her new backpack on the other. I exited the bathroom, running a towel through my hair. I really wasn't looking forward to not showering again.

She looked up when the door clicked opening, twisting her lips into a smile. Her eyes lit up when she saw me, the way they always did. I could feel it again, the kneading in my stomach. She made my stomach flip and my throat ache slightly. My heart would beat so hard that I was worried it would burst right out of my chest.

"Packing?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm always bad at it" she sighed, trying to heave more clothes into the backpack.

"You have to think about the volume of the bag in terms of your clothes" I told her.

"I love it when you talk Math" Chloe smiled, the wicked glint in her eyes giving her away.

"Ha Ha" I murmured as Chloe tried to push another pair of socks into the bag with a grunt. "Give it here" I pulled the bag from her and took out the clothes she had hastily stuffed into it and began to refold them.

"I could have done it" she said, her brows furrowed in frustration. I reached out to smooth the crease in her eyebrows. Her face relaxed automatically, leaning into me as my hand reached round to cup her face.

"It's already done" I smiled, placing her now packed backpack on her lap. Plenty of room left, I let a smug smile fill my expression. She looked down at the backpack, sliding it off the bed so it landed with a dull thud on the floor.

"Show off" she stuck her little pointed tongue out at me. I caught her hand nearest to me, pulling her close to me. Her sweet breath fanned my face far more intoxicating then any perfume, she leant closer to me. I placed a soft finger on her lips while I reached behind her and hit the lights. The room seemed only vaguely darker to me, but I knew Chloe wouldn't be able to see much. She looked into my eyes as I bent down and caught her lips with mine, kissing her softly. She tensed, throwing her hands around my neck, pulling me closer to her. I kissed her back with the same enthusiasm pulling us down so we lay vertically on my bed. She gently coaxed my mouth open, her body tightening against mine. When she touched me like this I forgot about everything else, the impossible situation we were in. It was as if time just stopped because for one magical moment Chloe was here in my arms, holding me together. Keeping me whole, who I wanted to be.

She pulled away before me, smiling at me her eyes glistening in the dark. She reached out softly tracing the skin on my cheek. It was impossible to fathom that someone, anyone, would want me, let alone someone like Chloe. I wasn't the one girls looked at. The one they smiled at or held as carefully as Chloe held me. I was the jerk, sweaty and acne ridden. Ugly.

She kissed me again, the softest brushing of lips. _Stop over thinking, Idiot. She wants you and what she wants is all that matters. _The voice in the back of my head reasoned with me and I agreed. She moved her face from mine and lay her head on my chest, curling my arm around her waist she let out a small yawn.

"So it looks like we're back on the run" she started.

"Looks that way"

She sighed. " I'm starting to wonder if we'll ever get back to _normal_, I think I forget what it feel like to be completely safe"

"It'll be okay Chloe" that was all I could do, reassure her. Normal seemed so far from where we were now. Like some blissful memory.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"What about Ella? What will happen to her when we leave?" Chloe whispered. Of course she would be worried about someone else. Selfless Chloe, although sometimes I wished she would be more selfish.

"I don't know Chloe. I don't trust her. We don't even know where she comes from"

"Simon will want her to come along"

My turn to sigh "I know. I can't think about that now Chloe. We need to just concentrate on getting out; we'll see how everything else plays out."

Ella; the mysterious girl who had appeared and captured my brother's attention. He was always a sucker for a pretty girl. Something about her just had the wolf in me growling, warnings vibrating through me. But... Simon was right, she was so vulnerable. As much as I hated having someone around who could be a possible danger she may be prove useful. What was another misfit among many?

"Let's hope it all works out" Chloe whispered.

"How do you do that? It probably won't work out. Luck doesn't seem to be on our side"

"It's called faith Derek, maybe you should try it sometime" she laughed her eyelids drooping. With a final yawn she fell asleep in my arms. I watched her for a few minutes, her eyelids twitched a few times. Dreaming. I wondered what she dreamt about, a direct link into her head. I often wondered what she was thinking, when she was quiet or distant. A million memories she could be visiting, a million desires, maybe one day she would share them with me.

The house was silent, I could hear Chloe's breath beside me. Down the hall Tori was snoring quietly, the grandfather clock in the hall ticking as time went by. Simons low snore downstairs, I had almost strain to hear Ella's breath, so quiet one would think she didn't need the breath. I could hear the chattering of the mice in the house, the soft wheeze of the wind singing through the trees. A dog barked in the distance, a car passed with a soft murmur of the engine. A twig snapped. A hushed curse.

_**Mac be quiet **_

A voice, to the rear of the house. I slid Chloe off me softly, not wanting to wake her and inched the window besides the bed open slightly. The old wood creaked and I swore. It helped when the window was open I could hear them a bit better.

_**What was that?**_ The same voice whispered.

_**Nothing, they'll all be asleep. No lights on.**_The other said as normal volume.

_**For god sake Pete, be quiet!**_Mac and Pete and whoever was speaking. Three of them, crap.

_**Werewolves hear better than normal people, idiot**__! _Another voice, Mac? Or someone else in the team. Four people.

That was all I needed; one word. Werewolf. They knew we were here, knew who we were. We were in danger, big danger.

_**I can't see a thing in this dark. Sure the boss said it was here? **_

_**Trust me Ella is here**_

I stood up suddenly and swore loudly, jostling Chloe who woke with a start. I stormed downstairs with her at my heels. I didn't pause at the door to the office, just threw it open with as much power as possible.

"Simon!" I screeched.


	5. Fight

**This was by far my favourite chapter to write so far. Tell me what you think via reveiws. Your all great :D**

**Elle xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

_Simon's POV_

I heard my name screamed loudly and was jerked awake. I could see a figure, barely lit from the dim light of the moon through my window. It was huge, taking up the majority of the door way.

It took a step into the room, the moonlight hitting his face.

"Derek" I sighed relieved. Then I saw his face, jaws taunt with rage. Eyes burning with fury.

"Simon?" Ella's soft voice, thick with sleep. The blankets around her fell; she was rubbing her eyes, suddenly looking like a child. Derek made a leap at her, barely giving Ella time to scuttle away; she fell off the bed with a thump. He pinned her beneath him. She shrieked quietly and I was up in a second.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off her!" I shouted grabbing Derek's t-shirt and attempting to throw him off her. He didn't budge.

"She sold us out" he growled through bared teeth.

"Derek..." Chloe whispered reaching out to touch his back, he relaxed a little. With a sudden movement he was on his feet. He reached down and took Ella's wrist in one hand and jerked her up roughly. She whimpered in pain and then was silent.

"Sold us out? What are you talking about?" I was so confused, Derek was visibly shaking. Ella had her head facing the floor and she would wince now and then when Derek's grip on her wrist was too tight.

"There are people coming for us" his eyes blazed into mine and behind the fury I saw fear. "Now"

"Now?" I repeated

"That's what I said!" Derek growled in frustrations.

"What? How do you know this?" Chloe asked her voice strangely calm considering the circumstances.

"Because I can hear them. Goddamn it! We need to get out of here!" Derek shouted.

Tori walked into the room "What's with all the shouting?"

I ignored her "What on earth does that have to do with Ella" I looked at her now.

"They said her name" her face snapped up to meet Derek's accusing gaze. "They said she'd be here" he pushed her to the ground now she fell with a thud and a soft groan of pain. At my feet.

"We go now" he told the group, meeting eyes with Chloe and Tori who both nodded. He turned to lock gazes with me now "She stays here" he told me. Not a question a statement. She wasn't to be trusted. She was to be left behind, no questions asked.

I nodded.

"What's..."

"Shhh" Derek interrupted Tori, straining to hear something. Tori scoffed in response, placing her hands on her hips but remained silent.

"Back door now!" Derek snapped pushing Chloe towards the door.

"What about our stuff?" Tori asked.

"No time. Now go!" he shoved Chloe who made a run for the back door. We ran through the hall and into the kitchen just in time to hear the ominous _crack_ of the back door lock breaking.

"Crap!" Tori cursed.

"Front door" Derek ordered and I lead the way to it. We saw the dark shape of a figure through the frosted glass of the front door. Derek ducked us all down quickly and we seeked cover.

"What now?" Chloe whispered, panic seeping into her voice.

"I'm thinking" Derek grumbled pulling us all towards a cabinet to the left of the room.

"Well hurry up!" Tori snapped. He shot her murderous gaze. "Sorry not helping" Tori whispered.

"Derek the roof!" Chloe whispered. He turned to her confusion written all over his face.

"There's an emergency exit!" She sighed in frustration. His eyes lit up.

_**I can't get this open **_the figure at the door shouted.

"There's more than one of them?" I asked, hoping I was wrong.

"Four I think, maybe more" Derek answered. "We need to move. Stay low so they don't see us through the glass" we started to crawl - making our way to the staircase.

_**I got it Pete **_a second voice, a second figure in the door. With another _crack_ the front door was open.

"I guess they heard us eh?"Pete stepped into the room catching sight of us cowering by the stairs. He was tall man, with a long thin build. His face was long and thin too, with a crooked nose and long lank blond hair. Derek stood up, facing the pursuers, blocking their path to us.

Another man came into the room, small and stocky with a mop of black curls. His dark skin and black eyes were restless and cold, strangely menacing. From the kitchen three more figures appeared. Surrounded, crap.

"Hello there" the man at the head of the three newcomers shot Derek a smile. That did it, the smiles, the civility. Just like the Edison group. I shot up to face the newcomers. I felt Tori stand up beside me, facing our attackers. Chloe must have stood up too because the whole group started to laugh, all except the dark man that my eyes couldn't seem to stray from, her stared ahead with a cold calculated expression.

_Be calm. Analyse the situation. _My inner thoughts sounded a lot like Derek... But it was a good idea. I looked at the men. The leader and the dark man had strange bulges beneath their shirts, near their hip bones. _Guns _my inner voice provided me. I immediately felt my palms sweat more, my heart beating faster. _Now we know their physical power, what about their supernatural power? _None of them were a sorcerer or they would have been able to magically open the doors, they weren't spell locked.

"Now as interesting and amusing you lot are" the leader said, his tone changing his voice and expression turning serious. "You're not what we need"

"Where's Ella?" the one called Pete sneered, taking a step closer to Chloe. Derek growled a warning at him but that just made his smirk bigger.

"You know where she is. She's working with you lot!" Derek shot back at the group.

"Ah you misunderstand." The leader said, inclined his head towards Derek and smiled. "You see Ella belongs to a friend of mine and they would very much like her back"

"Bullshit" Derek whispered.

The dark man stepped forward, his restless eyes locked on Derek. "Look mutt; tell us where Ella is or..." with a blinding fast movement he pulled Chloe from beside Derek, a gun poised on the side of her head. "I'll blow her brains out" he smiled, a cruel smile.

"Let her go" Derek growled, taking a step towards the dark man.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I was you boy" The leader said. His gun now pointed at Derek's head.

A pair of hands grabbed my wrist and pulled them back in a way that wasn't at all comfortable. A red headed man was behind me, a thick beard covering most of his face.

"My my we do have a situation here" Pete sneered stalking up behind Tori and grabbing her wrists. He pulled her close to his chest, sniffing her neck.

"Let me go" she snarled as his fingers traced her neck. "or you'll be sorry" she said calmly.

"Don't try anything little missy" the leader said. "Or I'm going to have to shoot your friend here" he motioned to Derek who was stuck still, his jaw taunt. The dark man had moved further back now, making it impossible for Derek to grab for the gun. Chloe was in the dark mans arms, crying silently. Derek was shaking.

"Where is Ella!" the dark man shrieked, pushing the gun into Chloe's temple harder. She let out a small squeak of fear.

"I'm right here" Ella's voice floated its way into the room. She stood in the doorway of the office, in her pj's with bare feet.

"Well hello Ella" Pete smiled at her. She wondered past him, eyes on the dark man, he stared at her hungrily. Like a predator eyeing up his prey. He pushed Chloe violently to the floor; she collapsed with a loud moan. Derek growled, poised to run to her.

"Don't move" the leader told Derek. Derek turned to eye the man, staring at him with a loathing that made the leader shiver a little.

Ella now stood in the middle of the group. Facing the leader.

"I'll come with you, but you have to let Derek and all the others go" Ella told him, her voice was the loudest I had ever heard. Clear, confident.

"Since when did you speak to us like that" the dark man snaked behind her, his voice low and muted. He began to circle her; she kept her gaze with his. He swooped forward grabbing her arms and whispered "don't forget what I'm capable of" he pulled the long sleeves of her top up. Her pale arms were peppered with bruises. Small oval bruises. Fingerprints.

"We can't let them go Ella" the leader smiled. "Your all going to have to come with us, I'm afraid"

"Over my dead body!" Tori shouted and with a curse Pete behind her began to shake like he was being tazered. He fell - a dead weight on the floor. Tori whipped her hands round to slam an energy bolt into the guy behind me. It missed but the guy stumbled backwards and with a single twitch of my fingers he flew into the wall behind him.

Derek ducked and grabbed Chloe's hand. I started to run to them only to be blocked by a large man. Tori was fighting with the leader and Derek was hurrying to help her. I tried to use knock back but it didn't work the first time and the guy hit me square in the nose. I ran at him in a rugby tackle, but he was a lot heavier than me. He pushed me into the nearest wall and hit me in the face again. I groaned, he hit again this time in the gut. I doubled over. Suddenly the man was flying through the air. He landed on the cabinet in the room with a crash.

"You okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah" Derek helped me up and slapped me on the back. The large man started to get up and made a bee line for Chloe. Derek hurried to stop him. I could only catch glimpsing of what was left. Pete was starting to wake up I wondered if I could limp towards him, knock him out again. Derek was fighting the big man who was surprisingly quick on his feet. Tori shot another energy bolt at the leader that missed him as he smashed the gun he was holding into her head, using it as a club. She fell with a thump.

"Tori!" I shouted. I noticed the leader was walking towards me, wiping the blood dripping from his nose. I tried to move away but a pain in my lower chest stopped me. Damn it! I must have broken a rib. He grabbed me by a fistful of my hair and marched me to the middle of the room.

"Enough!" he shouted. Pushing the gun into the back of my head. I was right in front of Ella who was being held by the dark man. She stared at me with wide apologetic eyes. Derek and the man had stopped fighting, Derek was facing me. Chloe had stood up from her hiding spot. Tori lay a heap on the floor, I couldn't see if she was breathing or not.

"Nobody move" the leader said. "Or say bye bye to Simon, that's your name isn't it?" Derek growled and Chloe watched with tearful eyes.

"Let him go!" Ella shouted, struggling against the restraints the dark man had over her.

"Hush!" the dark man said and slapped Ella around the face. It was horrible to watch, degrading. Something someone would do to a dog not a human being. Ella eyes were downcast now, closed.

Pete stood up rubbing his head. "Where is that bitch?" he enquired, looking for Tori.

"Pete get the blond, Don restrain the werewolf" The leader ordered.

"Quite a tame werewolf, aren't you" Don whispered into Derek's ear. Malice and hate heavy in his words. "Werewolves are barely worth anything, but tame ones? Well there worthless" he spat at Derek's feet. Derek growled.

The leader cocked the gun and pushed it further into my scalp. Derek stopped still.

"Now here's what we are going to do" The leader started calmly "you" he pointed to Derek "are going to take the witch wherever we tell you too" pointing to the still unconscious Tori. He looked all around the room. "You will not argue, you will not fight or I will kill you" his voice was cold. "Understand?"

I hadn't been paying attention; my eyes had been locked on the girl in front of me. Her head was still down, her eyes closed. She was panting, breathing loudly and shaking almost. With a jerk she stood up to face the leader and me. She opened her eyes and they were the brightest gold, shining like suns. The whites of her eyes glittered and she had tiny white slits for pupil.

With a scream her arms caught fire; the dark man dropped them quickly and screeched. The smell of burning flesh. With another screech Ella pushed her arms forward, all the glass in the room shattered and those closest to the windows, Derek, Don and Chloe scrambled for cover.

"Ella, now let's not do this" The leader said slowly, dropping the gun from my head and taking a step back. I could see her now, her curls blew about her face with the wind from the broken windows. She took a step towards the leader and he fell back. I saw the dark man start behind her, he tensed.

"Ella!" I shouted as he leapt in the air, she didn't seem to hear me, she whipped round fast. A bolt of lightning shot through her palm, hitting the dark man square in the chest. He fell with a loud crack.

Don, Pete and the leader all started towards Ella slowly. She watched for a minute, or waited. I could see her palms tingling. Small sparks flying through them. She smiled a beautiful smile and with a final scream pressed her palms to the wall beside her. A large crack ran up it and the already unsteady ceiling crumbled, falling over us in a huge shower of plaster. I looked up to see a huge bit flying straight for me.

"Simon!" Ella shouted and reached towards me. I was suddenly flown backwards by an invisible force and hit the back wall. The large bit of ceiling missing my feet by centimetres. I saw Ella now, in the midst of the destruction, her eyes rolled backwards in her skull and closed. When they opened again they were her usual orange and full of fear, and hate. She looked at me with an expression of terror before she collapsed into the rubble.


End file.
